Orina "Hazel" Seran
Appearance :Orina is slim and slender, but she has hips and isn't flat-chested. Her lavender-colored hair is long and curly. She also has a tattoo in the shape of an eye on the palm of her left hand. Clothing :Besides her blanket (see below), Orina wears only a thin pale green loose dress. Notable Equipment :She is usually seen wearing a large black blanket she uses as a covering. What it's made of is not known, but it helps camouflage her. Personality :Orina is very weak, though she can be seen moving around usually. She likes to talk, but gets out of breath if she talks too quickly. Good-natured and sweet, she smiles weakly. However, she is usually wearing a blank expression. Powers and Abilities :Her powers all come from her tattoo, which is not able to be removed. If her hand were to be cut off, it is likely it would grow back. Phasing :She can walk through solid objects. Telepathic Abilities :Orina can paralyze you by looking you in the eye. She can also read minds. Weaknesses :Seeing as she is so weak, she gets very tired and usually is sleep-walking. She can only read minds through direct contact with the tattoo on her left hand palm. Her eyes can only immobilize someone by direct eye contact. Other Abilities :Her body is in a constant healing state, and she can run very fast for a short amount of time to escape danger. However, this will leave her unable to move for at least 2 hours, and she will not even move at her normal speed for at least a day. Her blanket helps to blend in with her surroundings when she becomes immobile. Relationships RELATIONSHIP #1 :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE RELATIONSHIP #2 :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE History Backstory ---- :She was taken from her parents at birth to be used in experiments. Her only possessions from them is a black blanket she was given on her 10th birthday. It is unknown what was used in it's making, it always keeps her warm and protects her in her state of weakness. The other possession is her only garment which never gets dirty. She received word of their deaths on her 13th birthday. :In time her mind was altered, and her body became fragile. She will most likely live forever, and never grow old. However she will always be weak and fragile. The constant healing that she undergoes taps her strength. However she likes to keep moving and became a sleep-walker at the age of ten. :The experiments raged on into her 15th birthday. Her spirit had been broken and left her even weaker. She was to wear opaque lensed glasses when her eyes developed their strange ability. :She escaped from the military facility she had been held in one day. Her handlers had been careless and forgot to put on her lenses. She ran away and became immobilized near a titan base. When she had rested she decided to join them. Shortly after they saw her medical state they moved her to the South Tower where she can be seen walking around the halls. She can be heard muttering in her sleep and has regular nightmares of the horrible ordeals she underwent during her years in experimentation. :In the confusion surrounding the seizure of the South Tower, Orina was captured and imprisoned by the invading Brotherhood members. She longs to see her friend Rokuro, and is frightened everyday from flashbacks to the institute. She holds fast to her sanity within her sleep, hoping he got away. List of Character Appearances *None yet Character Also Mentioned In: *None yet Notes Category:Browse Category:Content Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Original NPCs Category:Inactive NPCs Category:Teen Titans Category:Earth Category:Humans Category:Camouflaged Category:Experiments Category:Immobilizers Category:Phasing Category:Regenerators Category:Super Speed Category:Telepaths Category:Titans Together